shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Manson
Manson (マンソン Manson) is the navigator of The No Beard Pirates and the user of the Hypno Hypno Fruit. Having formerly been using his powers to make himself a successful cult leader, he was eventually convinced to leave his old life behind and use his abilities to help No Beard pursue his desire to cause as much mayhem as possible. Having been known as the "False Prophet" (偽預言者 Nise Yogen-sha) due to his skill in his powers and his twisted beliefs, Manson has become a key component to No Beard's plans, also making him a major ally among the crew itself. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Manson's Wanted Poster.png|Manson's wanted poster Personality Manson has chiefly earned himself his title as the False Prophet because of his delusional beliefs. Originally the charismatic leader of a cult he founded, Manson grew to infamy and power partly in thanks to this belief system. Manson has stated on at least one occasion that he had an epiphany while he slept, where he was told he'd be the divine emissary of God and be sent into the world to spread His holy message and teachings. Believing himself to be a messiah and a prophet, Manson began developing a set of behaviors and characteristics that would emphasize this belief; such as preaching about the nature of the world and of humanity, and allowing his actions to be guided by these doctrines. Over time, Manson has become steadily more deluded in his beliefs, to the point where his theologian teachings have become twisted and perverse. Upon consuming the Hypno Hypno Fruit, Manson took his newly gained powers and control over people as a "miracle" bestowed upon him by God, as well as a sign of encouragement. With his powers and delusions of grandeur, Manson has built himself up to be someone greater than an average man, and as a result, he will usually justify his actions by reminding others of his holy mission. Such actions have included creating a cult based around his faith, where he was transformed into an all powerful figure surrounded by obedient servants; as well as allowing himself to get away with certain crimes, such as stealing and killing, on the grounds that God allows it for the sake of his divine duty. Within his cult, Manson displayed signs of arrogance, decadence, and sometimes abusive behavior, such as using his followers as footstools. Because he believes he's given divine right to do as he pleases, so long as he preaches about God, Manson has developed a rather hedonistic personality; often wanting to live like a king and enjoy the best experiences the world has to offer; be it food, luxuries, beautiful women or amusing spectacles, such as combat or theatrical performances. Manson also appears to be somewhat petty, given his reactions when things don't go his way. One such example is his attitude towards being a member of The No Beard Pirates. Manson tends to act bitterly whenever he or anyone else reflects on how he had to leave his cult behind in order to join the crew, as Manson loved the power and lifestyle his cult provided for him, and now sees sailing aboard a pirate ship as beneath him. In response, Manson shows very little respect and kindness towards his fellow crewmates, barring his captain, who Manson grudgingly respects. Likewise, Manson is not above using racial and sexist slurs when he feels like it, and can be prone to emotional outbursts should things go south for him; such as going into fits of rage when annoyed or displeased. When upset, Manson can tend to take his retribution too far, and may go over the top in exacting his revenge against others. While Manson's behavior and beliefs may at first seem conflicting to others, Manson seems to have a vague excuse in store for when he's confronted over it; that being he believes God allows the world to be for the taking to anyone who desires it. As a result, Manson feels all his actions can be excusable, as God wills it, and so long as he pays his respects to the Lord and fulfills his service under Him. With that in mind, Manson can come off as painfully arrogant in his actions and thoughts; often believing he cannot do anything wrong and usually treating everyone around him as beneath him. His arrogance extends to his abilities as well, as he takes great pride in his Devil Fruit powers. With the ability to alter the minds of anyone who sees him, including himself, and as well as empowering and weakening others and himself in multiple ways, Manson believes he can do almost anything with his Devil Fruit. This has made him rather cocky, since he usually underestimates his opponents and overestimates himself both before and during battle. As a result, it's usually his own ego that ends up undermining him when he least suspects it. Another aspect of his belief system appears to be controversial as well. Manson tends to go by the idea that necessary evil is required in order to bring about goodness, peace, love and justice; an ideal that is not all that unfamiliar with the Marines' doctrine of Absolute Justice, interestingly. Thus, Manson's atrocities can rival those of Sakazuki's at times; be it on a small or large scale. Because of this belief, Manson has no problems in committing acts of piracy, up to and including killing, brainwashing, vandalism, arson, kidnapping, stealing and a myriad of other crimes. It is because of this that Manson has agreed to toppling the World Government and aiding The No Beard Pirates; for he sees a world without national limitations as a means to bring about unity for everyone in the world, even if it means harming others for the sake of his idealized utopia. Also, he has come to view the government as the natural opposition to spreading the word of God to others, and so he chooses to rebel against the government and its forces in order to enforce his faith. Aside from religion, Manson has also shown that he views sentient life in a cold, scientific manner; that being that an intelligent mind can be programmed and reworked in a similar manner to building, maintaining and rebuilding a machine. Thanks to his Devil Fruit's powers over brainwashing, mental manipulation and perception, Manson views himself as something of an engineer; capable of rewiring his and others' brains to his liking. Manson seems to be proud and fond of his powers, and often shows delight in being able to bend others to his will. So naturally, Manson detests the act of undoing and obstructing his hypnotism, and dislikes anyone who resists his control over them or others. Between him and his crewmates, Manson is typically anti-social, rude and outright disrespectful to most of them, due to his resentment towards No Beard and Lo for uprooting him from his former lifestyle. There are only a few people within the crew whom Manson may treat with any form of decency if the mood strikes him; namely Choko, and former crew members, Peabody Karen and Peabody Rune. The only reason Manson has stayed with the crew for as long as he has is out of respect for No Beard's power that he's amassed over time, as Manson understands that even he would be overwhelmed in comparison to his captain, should the two come to blows. However, this doesn't extend to Manson's views of No Beard himself. While he will usually appear apathetic most of the time, it's been revealed that Manson secretly plans to one day abandon The No Beard Pirates to go and restart his cult and live how he wants to. He's also secretly thought rude and unflattering remarks about the captain; often considering him to be inferior to Manson, due to Manson believing himself to have the support of God on his side. When socializing with those outside the crew, Manson can appear either friendly and welcoming, or cruel, mean-spirited and elitist, depending on who it is Manson interacts with. To lower ranking members of the No Beard Pirate Army, Manson is often strict, abusive and vindictive, but there are times when he may choose to act nicely, should it benefit him or his allies, or if he has taken a liking to someone. To his enemies, Manson is heartless and spiteful; most notably when Jolly D. Chris and Chiyome Lys were under the subjugation of The No Beard Pirates. Even with them on his side, Manson felt little sympathy or affection for them, and would often insult, mock or disrespect them if he could get away with it, due to the petty grudge he held against them and their crew. And when dealing with complete strangers or the public at large, Manson will usually act friendly and kind; most often, he'll attempt to convert others into following him while maintaining a pleasant attitude. Only should someone ever cross him or become his enemy, will Manson reveal his darker characteristics. And like Eneru, since Manson fully believes in his prophetic status, he can most often be seen looking complacent and relaxed when nothing bothers him. Believing there's hardly anything he can't handle, and that he's fully allowed to do whatever he pleases, Manson usually doesn't worry over the little details. Should a problem arise or he makes a mistake, Manson can be quick to calmly fix the issue so it doesn't happen again. Only when the minor problem becomes a bigger one does Manson begin to lose his composure and behave extremely. Among Manson's religious doctrines, he also shows something akin to the Buddhist concept of phowa; which is the idea that an individual's consciousness is transferred to the Pure Lands and leaves the body upon death. In Manson's case, he seems to believe killing innocents allows them to escape the impure world they live in, and will be granted eternal rest in Heaven, while killing those he dislikes or hates will give them eternal punishment in Hell. In either case, Manson shows little care in the act of murdering or harming others, since his twisted beliefs will excuse him and his allies of the malicious deed. Furthering the dissonance of his faith and actions is how Manson goes about his day to day life, believing himself to be a pious man. When not busy spreading God's word, luxuriating himself, supporting the No Beards and their army, or fighting foes, Manson can be seen performing prayers and other religious deeds as an act of faith and loyalty to God. He has often stated that he acknowledges no one as his leader, master or ruler but the Lord, and thus everything he does and says is for His sake alone. Thus, despite his atrocities, Manson does show a surprising level of loyalty and love for God, in contrast to his usual arrogance, pettiness and cruelty. While he greatly dislikes The No Beard Pirates despite grudgingly working alongside them, Manson does seem to share a few traits with his captain, like the rest of the crew does. That being Francis' love of mayhem and ruthlessness. Not only will Manson do whatever is necessary to help the crew and No Beard Pirate Army, spare sacrificing his religious beliefs, as well as spreading his faith across the world, but he also seems to take sick amusement in conflict, destruction and overall chaos. To Manson, such things look more like an entertaining show rather than a horrific scene unfolding. Sometimes, Manson will enjoy participating alongside it if the mood strikes him. Naturally, this only serves to fuel Manson's desire to destroy the World Government and its associates, so he can endlessly amuse himself in what he'll see as an exciting, united world. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Saimin Saimin no Mi '''Summary: Allows the user to create hypnotic swirl pads on any part of their body to hypnotize others. Type: Paramecia Usage of the Devil Fruit: Manson uses his Devil Fruit to manipulate others for his and his crew's sake. On occasions, he tends to use his hypnosis for other purposes, including combat. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies The New Blazing Mane Pirates Daikokuten Network Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Manson's name was inspired by real life American cult leader and criminal, Charles Manson. This reflects the fact that Manson himself was also a cult leader before becoming a pirate. *Manson's Devil Fruit, the Hypno Hypno Fruit, compliments him well, as it allows him to bend the wills of others for his own purposes, much as real life cult leaders tend to do. External Links Charles Manson - The man who Manson was named after Navigator - Manson's position amongst the crew Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream